


again and again and again

by reindeerjumper



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Poetry, January quote, MFMM Year of Quotes, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reindeerjumper/pseuds/reindeerjumper
Summary: Jack likes his body when it's with Phryne's body very, very much.





	again and again and again

**Author's Note:**

> _i like my body when it is with your_   
>  _body. It is so quite new a thing._   
>  _Muscles better and nerves more._   
>  _i like your body. i like what it does,_   
>  _i like its hows. i like to feel the spine_   
>  _of your body and its bones,and the trembling_   
>  _-firm-smooth ness and which i will_   
>  _again and again and again_   
>  _kiss, i like kissing this and that of you,_   
>  _i like, slowly stroking the,shocking fuzz_   
>  _of your electric furr,and what-is-it comes_   
>  _over parting flesh….And eyes big love-crumbs,_
> 
>  
> 
> _and possibly i like the thrill_
> 
>  
> 
> _of under me you so quite new_
> 
>  
> 
> \- e.e. cummings

“I like your body,” Jack murmured as he held Phryne’s hands above her head. He placed a gentle kiss against the line of her ribs, underneath her left breast, and softly on her breastbone. “I like what it does.” 

Phryne arched into him, the muscles in her arms and sides flexing as her mouth spread into a grin.

Jack continued his veneration, his lips brushing over her right nipple and his teeth nipping gently at the skin of her shoulder. Phryne let out a hiss, her head falling to the side as her raven colored hair splayed across her face. Jack lifted his head to look at her, the blue of his eyes sparkling like the crest of a wave on a sunny day. 

“I like kissing this--” Jack paused to place his lips against her left clavicle “--and that of you.” He pressed his lips against her right clavicle, all warm wetness and hot breath. Phryne let out a whimper.

Keeping Phryne’s hands firmly above her head, Jack lifted his face to look down into her eyes. Her irises registered somewhere between cerulean blue and jade green, two ocean-hued mirrors reflecting back up at him. He bent forward to gently kiss her on the mouth, and Phryne surged towards him, hungry for more than just featherlight kisses and ghostlike whispers. 

Jack pulled back, his lips swollen and eyes blown wide. “I like the thrill of me--I mean you--under me.” He was fumbling for words, unable to take his eyes off of the flush on Phryne’s cheeks and the way she had snagged her lower lip between the alabaster squares of her teeth.

He bent forward again to trail hot, suctioned kisses along the pale column of her neck, her sternum, her flat, muscled stomach. As he continued to leave love bites in his wake, his hands eventually freed Phryne’s wrists from their prison, his long, square fingers now dragging down the sinewy length of Phryne’s forearms. His fingertips found purchase on soft skin, full breasts, the ridges of bones and muscle in her ribcage, and finally settled on the protrusions of her hip bones, firm smoothness that trembled beneath his touch.

“Please, Jack,” he heard Phryne whisper above him. 

With a reverent kiss, Jack pressed his mouth against the soft fuzz that sat at the apex of Phryne’s thighs. He inhaled, amazed that he had ever ended up in this position. It was new, and thrilling, and all he had wanted for months.

Turning his head, he gently bit down on the soft, fleshy part of Phryne’s inner-thigh. The sound she made sent an electric shock straight down his spine, warmth pooling in his gut as fireworks exploded behind his eyes. He soothed the bite with his tongue, laving against the saltiness of her skin and reveling in the goosebumps that pressed against his lips.

He buried his nose once again in her hair, his tongue working at her opening and licking hot fire into her core. He nosed at the sensitive bundle of nerves, his chin and cheeks becoming slick with her arousal. Both of his hands, large in size and length, were dragging along the curve of her arse cheeks, his thumb occasionally brushing against her hole, eliciting a sharp gasp each time.

With two fingers, he slowly pressed into her, feeling the heat of her encompass him. His tongue wound lazy circles around her clit, the tip torturing and coaxing the small bud that lay nestled, hidden away. He could feel her swelling against his mouth, and somewhere in the foggy recesses of his brain, he could make out the feeling of her fingernails digging into his scalp as she pressed his face closer to her cunt. He pumped his fingers into her...slow, torturous ministrations that dragged the most delicious sounds from Phryne’s lips. Jack continued to circle her clit with his tongue, occasionally nosing at it as he moved his tongue in time with his fingers.

Phryne’s little sounds of pleasure were becoming more stacotic, the gentle movement of her hips this-way-and-that becoming more frenetic. Jack used the flat roughness of his tongue to lick a stripe of white hot friction from his fingers to her clit, the two digits inside of her curling upward and pressing against the inside of her. His lips covered her clit, sucking on it as he felt her come completely undone around him. 

Once she was no longer shivering and writhing, Jack lifted his head to look up the long, flushed lines of her body. She had one arm thrown over her eyes, her chest heaving with each breath as her other hand lay across the flat expanse of her stomach. 

“I like my body when it’s with your body, Phryne,” he murmured, kissing the inside of her thigh before pillowing his head on it. She glanced down at him, one eye peeking out from underneath the milky length of her forearm. He could just make out the curve of her lips as she continued to catch her breath. 

Seeing her undone by his mouth and hands made something spool out of Jack’s gut and  into his limbs. Awareness sparkled in every corner of his body, his cock and fingertips and eyelashes humming with a seemingly never ending energy. There was only one word he could think of, seeing her like this and feeling the way he did.

“Being with you is thrilling.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved writing this and taking elements from cummings' poem to weave into my writing. Hopefully I did the challenge justice :)


End file.
